This invention relates to automotive transmission linkages generally, and is particularly directed to a universal transmission cable linkage device for carbureted rear wheel drive vehicles manufactured by the Chrysler Corporation.
Automatic transmissions as used in automobiles have a xe2x80x9ckick downxe2x80x9d feature. This kick down feature allows the transmission to be shifted to a lower gear when the accelerator pedal is advanced beyond a certain point.
The accelerator cable is attached to the carburetor. The accelerator cable actuates a throttle lever on the carburetor. The throttle lever is connected by means of a linkage to the transmission. When the throttle lever pivots beyond a certain point, the downshifts, or xe2x80x9ckicks downxe2x80x9d the transmission.
Rear wheel drive vehicles manufactured by the Chrysler corporation since 1962 use a rigid, mechanical linkage to connect the carburetor with the kick down actuator at the transmission. The rigid linkage, having appropriate pivot points therein, extends from the throttle lever of the carburetor to the transmission.
Automatic transmissions on Chrysler cars from 1962 to present have been sold under the Torqueflight(copyright) trademark. The Torqueflight(copyright) trademark has been used to identify all Chrysler transmissions, regardless of specific model number, and the term xe2x80x9cTorqueflight(copyright) transmissionxe2x80x9d identifies these automatic transmissions manufactured by Chrysler. Torqueflight(copyright) transmissions have been used in conjunction with six cylinder and eight cylinder engines of various displacements, and with various carburetor setups. Carburetors used with Chrysler engines include two barrel and four barrel carburetors manufactured by Carter, Edelbrock and Holley. Multiple four barrel and multiple two barrel setups, such as 2xc3x974 and 3xc3x972 barrel, have been used with various Chrysler engines.
Because of the wide variety of engine configurations, engine displacements, carburetor models and carburetor setups, Chrysler produced multiple models of linkages, each having different structures and configurations, including different links, pivot points, and brackets. Finding the proper replacement throttle linkage for a particular engine, carburetor and transmission setup has become increasingly difficult. Chrysler no longer manufactures the linkages for many of the models or setups, and they are not available on an aftermarket basis. The owner of a Chrysler car may find that the proper linkage is simply unavailable, even after substantial searching through salvage yards. Given the substantial popularity of many older Chrysler cars, including, in particular, the xe2x80x9cmuscle carsxe2x80x9d of the 60""s and 70""s, a need for an alternative exists.
Newer cars, including front wheel drive Chrysler cars, use cables, rather than rigid linkages, to perform the kick down function. However, Chrysler has not made a retrofit cable available, and retrofit cables have not been available which will overcome the problem of trying to find an appropriate mounting which will work with the various engine transmission and carburetor setups.
The present invention is a carburetor to transmission cable linkage for Chrysler Torqueflight(copyright) transmissions found in carbureted, rear wheel drive Chrysler cars manufactured since 1962. A throttle lever adapter provided by the invention connects the cable to the carburetor. The structure of the throttle leveler adapter of the present invention allows the device to be universally used with all rear wheel drive Chrysler vehicles manufactured since 1962. The invention may be retrofit so as to replace the original equipment throttle pressure linkage, along with its multiple pivots and brackets. The device may be used with six cylinder and eight cylinder Chrysler engines, and with Carter, Holly and Edlebrock carburetors, both two barrel and four barrel, including, multiple carburetor setups.
The cable of the present invention is mounted to the transmission at one end. The opposite end of the cable is mounted to the throttle lever of the carburetor. The throttle lever adapter of the invention has a particular structure which allows it to be mounted to, and operable with, Carter, Edelbrock, and Holley carburetors. The throttle lever adapter is mounted to the throttle lever of the carburetor, and the accelerator cable is mounted to the throttle lever adapter, as it the transmission cable. The cruise control linkage, if applicable, is also mounted to the throttle lever adapter.
The use of a cable eliminates the various structures used by Chrysler for its various engine, carburetor and transmission set ups. The cable does not have multiple links, pivot points and brackets, and the problems associated with maintenance of, and with replacement of, the stock throttle pressure linkages.